


Don’t Break Me Down No More, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 2026 and Jung Yunho decides that, after 17 years of being perpetually single, it’s time to join a dating site.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Don’t Break Me Down No More, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My first YunJae Fic !! It feels like a milestone.
> 
> I typically write one shots, so this is a large undertaking for me to be writing a chaptered fic! Please give me lots of encouragement in the comments! It'll make my day! Enjoy!! 
> 
> (yes the song title is from Hey! Don't bring me down,, that song is a bop)

**Tinder+ Profile**

Name: YunSuk

Age: 40

Height: 6’ ft

Looking for: a serious relationship

Likes: pop music, really big sweaters, strawberries, edgy boys (preferably taller than me)

Dislikes: people who think they’re too cool dance at karaoke

Yunho can’t with Changmin today. It’s not that he doesn’t love the man (23 years with anyone will make you love them whether you want to or not), but making Yunho a dating profile without asking first has gotta be illegal, or at least immoral, on some level. Granted he and good old Chwang haven't had privacy to invade since 2003 but nonetheless - boundaries are important!

“Shim Changmin, we talked about this. I don’t want to go on a date with an internet stranger” Yunho sighs, grabbing his phone back from Changmin and sitting cross legged on the floor, in his typical dramatic ex pop star fashion.

“Hyung, I know you were born during the Goryeo Dynasty but the internet isn’t like that anymore. You said the same thing when I was on gaming chats as a teen” Changmin groans, remembering all the lectures about internet safely he was subject to in 2007 from his ill informed leader.

“And I was right! You talked to that one weirdo for months until we took away your computer privileges” Yunho says. (Changmin swears he hears “such a little brat” under his breath”).

“First of all that internet “weirdo” was Kyuhyun,”

“Same difference”

“Second, it’s just a dating site, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Kidnapping,” Yunho shudders thinking about all the saesangs that would kill for a chance catfish him, not that he’d fall for it in the first place with his cynical and over protective bandmate/best friend watching him like a hawk. No doubt Changmin will be vetting all potential dates, no matter how much he tries to convince Yunho that it’s perfectly safe.

“Yunho, come on, that’s why it’s a fake name. No one will recognize you. Just give it a shot, you’ve been miserable lately, and you haven’t been on a real date since you-know-who. It’s time to move on”. It’s Changmin’s turn to sigh as he stands up from his chair and goes to rub at Yunho’s shoulders. “Just try it out for me, okay Hyung? You deserve to be happy, but it won’t happen unless you put some effort in”, sighing again when Yunho only stares up at him in response, the worried pout on his face evident.

As he watches Changmin walk out the door, Yunho’s forced to admit that his beloved brat of a dongsaeng is a least a little right. Earlier in the year, TVXQ! had retired from their idol lives, and after over 20 years in the business, Yunho’s not handling retirement too well. Boredom over takes him most days, he has too much money and too much an urge for a quiet life for work to be the solution. It’s embarrassing enough to admit that he might be a tad bit lonely without the constant flow of coworkers and fans keeping him busy, let alone to think about how all his friends have had their own lives for the better part of a decade while he’s been decaying in his own misery, mopping over the ex that he hasn’t even seen since they broke up over a legal dispute, of all things.

Maybe Changmin’s right and it is time to let go. Maybe flirting with some random internet men with help. Maybe he’ll actually meet someone. Maybe U-Know Yunho is joining Tinder, what a time to be alive.

With that realization out of the way, Yunho drags himself across the room to get his phone, that was not so gracefully flung out of Changmin’s reach just a few minutes before, and opens the app. To ensure total privacy, Changmin set the profile to have only a picture of Yunho’s neck and down, a shirtless mirror selfie probably sent to a prospective love interest that went nowhere (where did Changmin get it from?? Yunho will have to interrogate him later…). That’ll get him the all kinds of the wrong attention, Yunho thinks, whining to himself about all the perverts he’ll have to seek through. That is, if he even gets matches in the first place.

The truth is, Yunho’s not as good with people as his idol days would make it seem. He’s only ever been in one serious relationship, and anyone with an internet connection and a vested interest in celebrity politics knows how that turned out. “The industry's worst kept secret”, Heechul always says. At least twenty existential crises have led to this point. Several about, not only his failed first love but, the way it seems to have completely destroyed his confidence when it comes to romance. It’s not his fault, probably, Jaejoong always took the lead when it came to grand gestures of affection. Yunho may have been told to play the role of doting lover when the fangirls where prowling, but inside he’s always been much more docile. Nonetheless, he ignores the thoughts about what once was and starts to scroll through what he hopes will be a fresh start.

The app itself is hard to navigate without flinging his phone in frustration, the swipe motion is awkward and he ends up accidentally swiping right a couple of times, apparently he really is too old to understand all this nonsense. He’s about to give it up for the night when he a blue star pop up on his profile: “someone has super liked you, keep swiping to see who it is”. A few frantic swipes right later and he’s presented with a profile of a man lying stomach down on his bed, throwing up a peace sign, and looking all too promiscuous for Yunho’s intentions.

**Match:**

Name: Jaewoo

Age: 40

Height: 5’ 9.5’’

Looking for: whatever you are

Likes: cats, jrock, getting dumb tattoos, romantic dates that end in visual kei themed s*x

Dislikes: people who draw conclusions without the full story 

**Time to get to messaging.**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch it, on Tinder (and in their future chats) Yunho = Yunsuk and Jaejoong = Jaewoo. I kept the first syllable so the ship name remains,, 
> 
> This chapter is mostly set up for the bulk of the next, which will be all their flirty Tinder messages! 
> 
> Remember to comment :)
> 
> Twitter: @ThatAhjussi  
if you wanna chat


End file.
